Timelines
by anon1126
Summary: A sweet story about time travel that Tony Stark initiates. Confusion will ensue along with some complications. Howard Stark x OC Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter
1. Chapter 1

"Tony, I think this is a terrible idea," Robin stated as she walked into his time machine, he'd just finished, "If it works, you don't even know where you'll send me to or how I'll get back," she added in a whine.

Tony waved off her concern, "Have I ever steered you wrong in my experiments? Don't worry so much."

Robin rolled her eyes before she replied, "I guess just do what you're gonna do and hopefully I'll see you again someday."

Tony sent a wink her way before he initiated his machine and then Robin's vision was obscured by a surround of bright lights.

The lights around Robin finally faded away and she could see where she was. She started to look around and someone walked into the room where she'd appeared. Robin instantly recognized the face, "Agent Peggy Carter?" she asked.

"Do I know you?" she asked, her tone filled with surprise, "I don't remember you coming into Mr. Stark's home with us."

"Mr. Stark?" Robin asked, now equally confused.

"Yes," Peggy replied, "You are in Howard Stark's home. How did you get here?"

Robin laughed for a moment at the fact that she left Tony to end up with his father before she answered, "I was with Mr. Stark's son in the year 2017 where he created a time machine. He used me as his guinea pig and somehow managed to send me back to his Father's timeline. Is Howard here?"

Peggy furrowed her brow at this woman's explanation, "No, he's out on one of his many dates and he'll be back soon. What's your name and how did your Mr. Stark plan to return you to your time?"

"Out with a woman? Steve always said Howard was a real womanizer," Robin mused before she answered, "I'm Robin Miles and no, he did not have a plan to get me back so let's hope he figures out something before I somehow manage to mess up the timeline," she admitted.

"Steve?" Peggy asked, her heart skipping a beat as she said the name.

Robin nodded, not thinking at all, "Steve Rogers. You knew him didn't you…." and she let her voice fade as she finished and realized what she'd done.

"Steve is dead," Peggy stated, "He went down with Red Skull's plane and we were never able to find him."

"I must have been thinking of someone else," Robin tried to cover her screw up quickly with a lie.

"No, you didn't," Peggy replied but before she could continue, Howard walked in.

"I struck out if you can believe that," he announced as he entered the room and saw Robin, his eyebrows raised as he took her in, "Who is this?" he asked, turning on the Stark charm.

Peggy stared blankly at Robin for a moment, clearly deciding whether to tell him the truth or make something up. "She is a colleague of mine who's going to help me with the case so don't get any idea," she chastised before she looked back at Robin.

Howard grinned in a way Robin was already accustomed to, "I wouldn't dream of tampering with an agent of the SSR. However, if you need anything, Sweetheart, my bedroom is the last door down that hall," he said with a wink before he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you cover for me?" Robin asked, her tone surprised and grateful but also suspicious.

Peggy got a gleam of victory in her eye before she replied in her elegant accent, "Because, I want to know what you know about Steve Rogers. You spoke of him like you talk to him regularly and I need to know why."

Robin wasn't sure how to proceed because she wasn't an agent or anything like Peggy Carter. She was just a PR consultant so she decided the truth was the only way she'd survive this encounter and with any luck, Tony would save her. She began, "A few years ago, in my time, they found Captain Rogers and they thawed him out. He is now a member of a team of superheroes who save the world, Tony Stark being one of them. I'm the publicist to the team so I am close with all of them. Steve has been visiting you in our future frequently but you are very old and you have alzheimer's. I'm so sorry."

"He's alive?" she replied, seemingly the only thing she took from what Robin shared.

"Yes but it doesn't matter because it's very far into the future when SHIELD, which you and Howard build in place of SSR, is still good. I am so sorry I let any of this slip out," Robin apologized, feeling terrible.

Peggy shook her head, "I don't know why you'd be sorry. Steve is alive and well in your time and I intend to go back with you and be with him. He owes me a dance," she finished with a subtle smile.

Robin sighed, "I don't know how you can think that's possible. It would change the future drastically and you have someone in our time and children. Those events are very important and you can't change."

"Ms. Carter," a man with a familiar voice said as he appeared, "Who is your friend?"

"Oh hello Jarvis," Peggy smiled, "This is Robin she's a fellow agent who is here to help us," she lied.

Robin couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at this man, "Jarvis, you're a real person?" she asked, unable to remember her goal to protect the future because of her immense surprise.

"Of course I am a real person," he replied, confused, "What does that even mean? And, how do you know who I am?"

Robin shook her head, "Sorry, I just assumed because of how good you are based on your reputation that you must be a robot Mr. Stark created," she made up quickly.

Jarvis furrowed his brow but chose to ignore her peculiar way of thought and turned his attention back to Peggy, "The team is ready to go after the warheads. Will Robin be joining us?"

Peggy took a moment and looked at Robin asking with her eyes if she was field ready in any way which Robin quickly shook her head to, "No Jarvis, she's going to stay behind and make sure everything is ready for when we return. She has no knowledge of the plan so we can't depend on her in the field."

"Very well," Jarvis replied, "The team is ready when you are."

"I'll be right there, thank you," Peggy replied as Jarvis walked away and she looked back at Robin, "Don't get into any trouble while I'm away, understood?"

"Of course," Robin replied, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Peggy sighed, knowing full well somehow Robin would speak of the future once more but she walked away because Robin's future was currently in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin began walking around Howard Stark's mansion as she thought about how she'd get home and if she ever would. As she turned into yet another room, she was met face to face by Howard once more.

"Ms. Miles," he said with a small smile, "What do I owe this pleasure? Peggy will not like us fraternizing."

Robin blushed from the way his eyes were undressing her as she spoke, "I was just taking a look around while Peggy and the team went on a mission. Sorry if I've disturbed you."

"Not at all," he replied as he grasped her hand with his and then slowly ran his fingers up her arm sending chills down her spine, "Why aren't you with her if your an Agent as well?" he asked as he took a small step closer to her.

Robin thought about back away but knew that would only make him pursue her more vigorously as she spoke, "I just arrived and she was worried my lack of preparation might jeopardize the plan. I should probably head to the lab and wait for them," she whispered, her voice weak from his eyes.

"Or," Howard began as he placed his hand on her jaw around her neck, "I could give you a proper welcome to the team," he stated, pulling her closer to him until they were mere centimeters apart.

Robin swallowed as she tried to think of something else, "I don't think this would be a very good introduction for me to make to Agent Carter's team. I'm sorry," she lied as she looked into his brown eyes, her own blue eyes mesmerized.

"Peg won't mind and I can tell you don't want to say no," he responded as he leaned in toward her, his lips hovering over her own.

Robin didn't know what else to say as she closed the distance and placed her lips to his. Once their lips met, he pulled her into the room with her and pushed the door closed with his feet before he turned her and slammed her against a bookshelf.

"Is this your library?" she gasped as she got a small glimpse of the room.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he stepped back just slightly to admire her body and take a look at her clothes, used to a challenge to derobe his target, "Where are you from? These clothes are like nothing I've ever seen," he revealed.

Robin hadn't thought of modern fashion at all as she looked down at her strapless top and low cut jeans, "It's a new thing people in the South are trying, you know with the intense heat and all," she lied as he moved in once more.

Howard kissed her forcefully as he pushed his tongue into her mouth before lowering his hands down to her jeans to undo them and push them down to the floor. Robin gasped against him as he lifted her into his arms and grinded his hips against her sending a tingle through her body she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Howard," she breathed completely out of oxygen, "We can't do this. The future depends on it," she tried to confess."

Howard laughed arrogantly against her neck as he moved his lips there to bring her closer, "My pants are a bit more challenging then yours but I think you can handle it," he teased as he pushed his body towards her once more.

Robin was out of fight as she removed her hands from his hair down to his belt to undo it and free him. Howard immediately slid into her as he pounded into her hard, breathing heavily into her ear with each thrust.

Robin came with almost no effort before he joined her and they sand to the library floor both gasping for air.

"So, what were you saying about the future, Beautiful?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair while he placed his other hand on her hip, she was still on top of him.

Robin took a deep breath before she laughed, "I guess it doesn't matter if you know the truth now because it's too late. I'm from the future and your son made a time machine and used me as his test subject. He had no idea where I'd end up but crazy enough, here I am."

"My son?" Howard replied, the time travel part not boggling his mind at all, "Are you in a relationship with him?" he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Do you think I would have slept with you if I was?" she asked.

Howard shook his head, "So you're saying I finally settle down? Do you know me as an old man?" he asked curiously as he pulled her closer to him once more, his connection to her different then any he'd ever experienced before.

Robin looked down unwilling to reveal anything else but Howard knew what she was hiding, "You've never met me until today, have you? It's ok. If what you say is true and my son can create a time machine then I've done well. Did he figure out a way to bring you back once you came here?" he asked, changing the subject as he leaned forward and placed gentle kisses on her shoulder.

Robin shook her head, "No, I am just hoping at some point I'll find myself back in my time. I'm sorry for telling you the truth."

"I think I may love you as crazy as that sounds," Howard replied as he looked deeply into her eyes, "How much would we change the future if you stayed here with me?"

"That's insane, first of all since we just met today," Robin began as she got up from his grasp to pull back on her clothes, "And second, yes it would change the future far too much. I don't even know what kind of world I'd be in today if I stayed here and lived with you and these great people. Let's just call this a one time fluke and figure out a way to send me back to my time?"

Howard frowned as he stood and dressed himself as well, "I suppose that is the logical and right thing to do but I don't like it one bit. And, you're saying we won't do that again?" he asked with a wink and a smile.

"No, we can't," Robin replied, "Who knows what we might alter if we did that again? And you need to let go of me because I am not your son's mother so I can't be the woman you love, deal?"

"I guess so," Howard pouted, "Let's get to work. Do you know anything about what he was working on?" he asked causing Robin to shake her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy came back severely injured and the work on the time travel was put on hold as Robin and Howard worked on only what Peggy needed.

After a few sexual tension filled nights, Robin found herself alone with her feet dangling in Howard's pool at night.

"Hey Beautiful," she heard Howard's voice behind her, "What are you thinking about?"

"Home," she admitted, "You should be in there trying to figure out to harness zero gravity for Peg," she lied even though she craved his company.

"What if we just sat out here for a few minutes together?" Howard replied as he lowered himself next to her, placing his feet in the pool, "What could that hurt?"

Robin shook her head, "I guess nothing as long as you behave yourself," she warned.

"I think that warning goes both ways, Dear," he winked as he looked at her, his face serious and almost haunted.

"What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?" she asked, feeling as if she knew him better then she should.

Howard let a subtle smile cross his lips, "How much I wish you and I could ignore the future and try things out as a couple. I have never felt the way I do about anyone as I do with you. Most women sleep with me and then I never give them a second thought but you are the only thing that's been on my mind these last few days."

"That's called the fact that you can't have me," Robin laughed, "You only want me because I'm off limits. If I was anyone else in this time period, you'd already be moved on. And, that doesn't hurt my feelings because even though I'm drawn to you I know that it's now real."

"It feels pretty damn real and you can't deny what happened between us in the library," he revealed as he looked at her, all of her in her clothes of the time, "And, your time period may have easier clothes to take off but they have lost the elegance of what you're in now," he changed the subject just slightly.

Robin smiled as she looked down at the water, "That is something we can agree on. I have never felt as sexy in anything I've ever worn as I do in this dress. It hugs everything while also leaving so much to mystery. I wish it would make a comeback."

Howard grinned as he placed his hand on her knee and slowly ran it under the hem of her dress, "You'd be surprised how easy they still are to navigate."

"Don't Howard," she replied as she tried to focus on anything other then the feeling her hand caused within her, "We can't and you know why."

"I know why but I also don't know how seriously we should take all the fear you're giving into," he replied as he leaned toward her, his warm breath beating against her neck, "Time travel should undo anything we could screw up."

"Unless you never find love with your son's Mother because of this," Robin replied but she was looking at him as she said it and didn't care anymore as she leaned forward and placed her lips against his. The kiss held so much passion, it pulled them both into the pool where Howard made good use of her dresses ability to float above her waist.

"It would seem the universe wants us together even more then either of us ever could," he smiled as he leaned forward once more, placing his lips to hers as she ran her hand down his chest in the water to undo his pants and pull him closer.

Howard slid inside of her as they were surrounded by the water in the pool each of them moving with each other as if they'd done this for years. Robin gasped into his ear as she reached her climax pulling him along with her but before she could say another word to Howard Stark, the lights that had brought her to his time surrounded her once more but they had Howard too.


	5. Chapter 5

When the lights faded, Howard and Robin were still connected in the middle of Tony Stark's lab with him looking at them with one eyebrow raised.

"Robin?" Tony asked, "What exactly did you manage to do in the five minutes you've been gone?"

"Five minutes?" Robin asked as she pulled away from Howard and stood, "I was there for almost two weeks. How did you even get me back?"

"I just had to lock onto your vitals," Tony replied as if it was an insane question, "I've been tracking you the whole time and your elevated heart rate makes sense now," he said gesturing to the man who was now standing too. Somehow, Tony didn't recognize his Father probably due to the circumstances.

Howard looked at Robin with a sly grin crossing his lips, "Is this my son?"

Robin nodded subtlety before Tony lost his mind, "I sent you back to my Father's time and you broke the only rule of time travel which is to not share details of the future?"

"To be fair," Robin began, "I didn't expect you to send me back to his house where Peggy Carter and Jarvis were. You sent me to a time filled with history of the Avengers and yes, I messed up but before we make things worse, you need to send Howard back."

"Excuse me," Howard interjected, "I'd like you to return with me. I'm not ready to say goodbye. What does this time even hold for you?" he asked, his tone heavy with need as he looked at her.

"Dad," Tony said, hating the word as it left his mouth, "She's not Mom so none of what you say matters. This is over and you are going back. Sorry for everything," he revealed getting something off his chest that haunted him for his whole life before bright lights surrounded Howard Stark and he disappeared leaving Robin and Tony alone.

"You didn't let me say goodbye," Robin said as she stared at the empty space where Howard once stood.

"It doesn't matter because everything you just did could mess up our now more then you know," Tony replied, "I suppose you didn't keep Cap's current alive status from Peggy Carter, did you?"

Robin shook her head as she walked out of the lab leaving Tony alone and somehow peaceful even though he should be pissed.

Robin left Tony's house and went back to her apartment to try and get back to her life as if her time in the past had never happened. She did tasks each day as if nothing had ever happened but there was an ache in her gut that she couldn't ignore and she hadn't spoken to Tony since the day she'd returned and stormed out of his house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Robin," she heard Steve's voice as she laid on the couch, nauseated, "Can I come in?"

"Whatever," Robin replied as she stayed put, finally giving in after three weeks of being back to the terrible emptiness she felt. She couldn't shake the feeling that Howard and she had.

Steve opened the door and walked in to see Robin in a state he'd never witnessed before, "You doing ok?"

"Obviously not," she snapped back, "I feel like I'm going to throw up and I am so tired that I can't get up to get anything done. Are you here to give me some sort of pep talk?"

"Yes," Steve replied, "I am. I know you don't want to hear this but I've been through what you have in an even larger scale. I woke up in this time and I couldn't go back. I have to ask though, how was Peggy?"

Robin mustered a laugh, "As badass as you described. She wanted me to bring her back with me to be with you but I told her I couldn't do that. That was on day one though. If she'd been near me when Tony pulled me back, i would've pulled her along."

Steve looked at his friend and noticed her pale coloring, "When's the last time you ate?" he asked, ignoring the stab in his heart he felt when she mentioned Peggy.

"I don't know," Robin replied, honestly, "I can't keep anything down. I've never felt this way."

Steve had a thought that instantly made him cringe but he had to ask her, "When's the last time you had your…." he trailed off but watched as Robin's face took in what he was asking and panic set in across her eyes.

Robin jumped off the couch and raced to the bathroom, digging through her bathroom for a pregnancy test. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found one under her makeup bag and she tore it open and took it.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute," Robin replied as she waited on the results. As she stared at the test, the timer she set went off and the results read positive. She had nothing to offer then a large laugh before she opened the door to see a confused Steve on the other side.

"What is it?" he asked, her tone filled with concern.

"I'm pregnant," she laughed, "And Tony's dad is the Father."

Steve looked down and shook his head, "You slept with Howard?"

"I know you've always told me how he is but I never thought I'd be in a position to test my own will power," she answered, "He is a lot more seductive then Tony."

"Just stop," he raised his hand, "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" she asked, her face confused.

"To Tony obviously," he replied, "I don't know what you're supposed to do next so we find out from him."

Robin laughed again as she gathered ginger ale and a few crackers before she followed Steve out her front door and saw his motorcycle waiting on them. "That is not going to happen," she shook her head as more nausea hit her instantly, "You can drive us in my car," she said as she handed him the keys and he drove them to Tony's house.

When they walked inside, Tony was standing in the foyer, "Jesus Robin, you look like death," he commented causing Steve to roll his eyes.

"Tony," Steve started, "We have some news for you in this insane time travel caper."

"What else could possibly have come from all of the mistakes Robin and I made already tampering with time?" he asked.

Robin laughed once she was inside, "I'm pregnant, Tony, that's what. So, what do we do next?"

"How?" Tony slipped before he waved off the obvious, "If you have his child then who knows what you could change."

"I don't know but Steve thinks you can fix this so what's your plan?" she snapped back as she felt her stomach lurch causing her to hold back vomit.

Steve looked at Tony, "I have a crazy idea. What if we send her back and just see what happens? Maybe she is your Mom as unlikely as that is."

"I can't risk Tony not existing" Robin objected, "I'll just raise this baby on my own and it'll be Tony's sibling and Howard will never know. There is no other solution that doesn't have the potential to alter time."

"She's pregnant?" another voice joined the conversation as Howard stepped into view.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tony?" Robin spat, "What the hell is he doing here? After the hell you put me through, you just brought him back?"

"I wanted to talk to him since I was never able to when he was alive," Tony replied, "And I was going to have him back before you ever knew what I did."

"You wouldn't have told me about our baby?" Howard asked as he walked in and moved straight for Robin who he wanted to comfort as he took in her appearance in full.

"Only to protect the timeline," she replied, "Can we move this debate to somewhere I can sit down? I can only fight back this vomit for so long," she admitted as she had began to feel dizzy too.

"Of course," Howard replied with a soft tone as he moved to help her and move her to a more comfortable location, "I can't pretend I'm not happy about this," he whispered to her as he sat her down on the sofa and joined her, pulling her into his arms.

Steve and Tony joined them, looking at the couple enviously, "So, Tony what do we do?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "We can send her back but I don't know what that will change. It's possible since we did it that the timeline won't be affected but it's also possible we'll ruin everything."

"I want her to be with me," Howard interjected, "That's all I've wanted since the moment I first saw her perfect face in my house. Can't we just take the risk?"

Robin shook her head, "If you and I are together and you never marry Tony's Mom then he won't be here and who knows what else that might change. There is too much danger."

Steve shook his head, "If I can be here and it not mess things up, along with Bucky then there is nothing unheard of. I say we try it and if things look hairy here then we'll bring her back."

Tony shrugged once more, "It doesn't sound like the worst idea ever but I'm the one most at risk from this plan. Steve, why don't you go back with her and that way if I need you to come back and check on me you'll be strong enough to travel multiple times?"

"Steve, you can be with Peggy," Robin said as her lips curled into a smile.

"That will change things too," he replied, "As much as I'd love to see Peggy again, our chance has past. You two go back and if Tony starts to fade away or anything strange like that, we'll pull you out, Robin."

"Are you sure you don't want to at least come back and give her that dance?" Howard asked, his arms firmly wrapped around Robin as he spoke.

Steve felt a single tear sting his eye as his mind flooded with memories, "I suppose one dance won't hurt."

The End


End file.
